


Corruption

by BeatriceSenpai



Category: BSD - Fandom, 文豪ストレイドッグス | Bungou Stray Dogs
Genre: F/M, I'd love to work in one <3, jazz bars are so nice, seriously way too expensive, that petrus expensive wine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-04
Updated: 2019-06-04
Packaged: 2020-04-07 20:29:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19092544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeatriceSenpai/pseuds/BeatriceSenpai
Summary: Chuuya meeting his love interest at his favorite bar and drinking wine together.





	Corruption

**Author's Note:**

> I dug my own grave when I wrote this, but after re-reading it, I thought I should post it anyway.  
> Also never drive after drinking alcohol. Always call in someone or take a taxi, kids.

_In the sky, so blue_

_Please, don't leave me alone_

_Let me stay right next to you_

_Oh, baby, I can't get out now_

_This dream is too delicious_

_Oh, Daisy, it's time to bloom_

_Your wisdom sparks at midnight_

 (MUCC- Corruption)

 

Slow jazz music filled the empty and dim lit bar in the suburbs of Yokohama. It was a quiet evening. She was working as a singer in that bar and was rehearsing with the band before customers came in. 30 minutes left before the bar would open. She was pacing back and forth in the middle of the bar as she was reading the lyrics of the new song she had written. She had done this work many times, yet she was still nervous. Her sweaty palms were slowly crumbling the papers inside her firm grip. She tried calming herself down as she would not want the make-up on her face to be ruined. After all, the girl helping her with clothes and styling would be mad at her for ruining her art.

Suddenly, she stopped her tracks as the door of the bar opened. A short man wearing a hat and a cape entered. He had long orange hair that was falling on his broad shoulders. Even though his frame was not very big, he still looked strong and well proportioned.

She looked in his deep blue eyes as he entered the bar.

“I’m sorry, the bar is not open yet. Oh, Mr. Nakahara, please, come in.” The staff of the bar said as he bowed at the man.

“No worries. Please get me the usual.” The orange haired man said as he walked to his usual place at the counter. He stopped to look at the girl who was staring at him.

She realized that she had been looking at him for a long time and she tried reverting her eyes somewhere else. A light shade of pink seeped through her foundation.

He blinked once before letting out a small chuckle escape his thin lips. He sat down and waited in silence for his order to be done.

Soon enough, the bar started filling in with customers.

Her shift had begun. The band was settled in places and they started playing few tunes, giving her enough time to do final retouches on her make-up and a short vocal warm up. She stepped outside the changing room and tried to gracefully walk towards the corner of the bar where the small stage was.

Chuuya was enjoying his second glass of wine when he noticed that the music had stopped. He turned around only to have his eyes laid upon a beautiful woman. His blue orbs followed her as she walked to the stage. She stopped in front of the microphone. She bowed as she thanked everyone for being at the bar with a warm smile.

Chuuya’s cheeks felt warm as well, but not because of the alcohol.

From the moment she started signing, until the last sound that escaped her lips, Chuuya had been looking at her intensely. He would occasionally take sips of his favorite wine, but his body was turned to face the singer.

She could feel her cheeks get red as she noticed him staring at her.

She avoided making eye contact with him, as she had to focus on her job.

After the last song had finished, she let out a small sigh of relief when everyone applauded. She came forward and bowed respectfully to the public as she thanked everyone once again. Her eyes quickly scanned the room, hoping that the mysterious man had left, but when she looked at the counter, their eyes met each other.

Chuuya smirked at her.

She quickly retreated in the changing room. After a lot of thinking, she had decided to at least go and find out his name. She looked in the mirror and retouched her make-up. She sat up and straightened her dress. She sprayed some eau du toilet on her wrists and she was done. She gave herself a nod in the mirror and walked back in the bar. She shyly sat at the counter, on the opposite side of Chuuya. She ordered herself a glass of wine. Her eyes mindlessly started scanning the room. She was so lost in her thoughts that she didn’t notice a man sitting next to her.

“Excuse me.” the man interrupted her thinking. She blinked and turned her look at that person. She smiled politely, thinking it was someone from the public who wanted to speak with her.

He started complimenting her and by the tone of his voice, she could figure out that he was drunk. His face was red, and his eyes looked sleepy. He was not a pleasant companion and she was trying very hard to end the conversation. Everything changed when the man put one of his sleazy hands on his shoulder. He tried closing the distance between them, but someone grabbed his hand and held it in a very firm and aggressive grip.

“I believe the lady is tired from performing, how about you go annoy someone else.” Chuuya growled at the man as he slowly twisted his hand. The man winced in pain as he agreed to leave. He got up the seat and ran out of the bar.

“The sleazy bastard.” he mumbled. Chuuya turned to her and his expression changed into a softer one immediately.

“Are you alright, miss?” he asked sitting next to her. He placed his glass of wine on the table and placed his elbows on the wooden material as a support for his head.

“You must be a new performer here. I don’t know about jazz music but, your singing was nice.” he said giving her a glance with the corner of his eyes.

She looked at him before letting out a small laugh. She covered her mouth with her gloved hand.

“Thank you.” she replied, making him scoff.

“So, what’s your name?” he asked turning on the highchair of the bar to look at her.

She told him her name.

“I’m Nakahara Chuuya.” he reached out with one of his hands covered in a short black leather glove.

They shook hands and slowly started talking.

“Master, give us two glasses of this wine.” Chuuya ordered as he pointed at his glass. He turned to her “It’s one of the best wines I’ve had.” He explained.

She found out that he enjoys the expensive type of liquors.

The two had spent the entire night talking over a few glasses of wine. It was time for her to leave the bar and head back home. She excused herself as she tried to sit up. Chuuya gently grabbed her arm as a support.

“Those heels must be tiring. Let me drive you home.” he offered. She tried protesting, but he insisted that she would thank him for the next day. Chuuya sat up and reached for something inside his coat. He pulled out a phone and a wallet. He made a quick phone call, asking one of his subordinates to come and drive them home. He looked at her and flashed her a smile from the corner of his mouth, making her cheeks turn red. Alcohol was doing its magic. After he made the phone call, he headed to the corner of the counter where you needed to pay as she was shyly following him.

Chuuya then opened his wallet. He drew out a card and hand it to the bartender.

“It’s my treat tonight. Thank you for the pleasant performance and good conversation.” Chuuya said as his face was trying hard to hold in a small smile.

He waited for her outside, in the back of the bar. She came out wearing a coat on top of her dress. She didn’t want to change in her casual clothes. She left them inside the changing room and only picked up the essentials with her.

Chuuya looked at her and gulped. His cheeks were turning red as he couldn’t stop staring at the lady in front of him. He escorted her to his expensive car. He opened the door from the back seats and let her in first.

He followed her inside the car and sat next to her on the black leather seats.

She blushed at the closeness and sat straight with her hands folded on her knees.

Chuuya noticed her and chuckled at her reactions. He didn’t say anything, as he was embarrassed himself.

He gave instructions to his subordinate to drop her to her home, after asking her the address where she lived.

On the way to her home, they continued the conversation at the bar. In one night, they’d learned so much about each other.

The car stopped in front of the block of flats where she lived.

“Thank you, Mr. Chuuya and to your co-worker.” She shyly said as she looked at him and the driver.

He looked at her with serious eyes, before he gently took her hand into his. He slowly brought the back of her hand to his lips, only to place a chaste kiss on it.

She blushed as it sent shivers down her spine. To her, Chuuya looked very gorgeous. He let go of her hand and leaned in next to her ear.

“I’m looking forward to our next meeting.” He whispered.

Few days after, she had another night working at the bar. She arrived there and while she was preparing for the upcoming gig, someone knocked at her door. She opened it, and one of the staffs handed her a bouquet of roses. She picked it up and found a small card inside. She placed the roses on the vanity table. As she opened the card, she saw Chuuya’s name. Her heart instantly pounded so fast it filled her ears.

She was indeed looking forward to seeing him again.


End file.
